


Catch 'Em All

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, omg what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol becomes obsessed with PokemonGo and manages to rope in some of the other members... the rest aren't as amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH WELL I'm upset that the Philippines doesn't have PokemonGo as of yet and the memes are killing me. Also, I'm doing a pokemonAU thread on my twitter but I haven't started yet so I'm procrastinating. You should check it out.   
> @ehyocoups

He decides that it wasn't the best idea to download it after walking into the third lightpost of this evening, eyes glued onto the screen of his phone because he just missed a mewtwo and he'd be damned if he missed another legendary because of 'looking where he was going'. He diagnoses himself as obsessed the next morning when he gets out of bed and immediately reaches for his phone to check on his pokemon, his eyes barely open from sleep and Jeonghan's arm flung across his waist. He understands the repurcussions of his obsession only when Jeonghan refuses to talk to him because he all but drags him around the park because he swears he saw a charmander by that fountain and "...yes! Just wait there, I have to catch it!" and finally, he begins to feel the regret of falling so deep into Pokemon Go when Jeonghan pushes him off of his bed that night when Seungcheol tries to get in. 

"That stupid game has got to go." Jeonghan mumbles as he buries himself under the covers. Seungcheol whines as he tries to crawl in, much to Jeonghan's annoyance. "Come on, it's fun! I bet if you tried it, you'd enjoy it." Jeonghan scoffs before turning to face his boyfriend. He flushes at the sight of Seungcheol's expression, eyes sparkling with childish mirth and smile brighter than an electrode explosion (ugh, did he actually use a pokemon reference? Seungcheol was rubbing off on him... and not in the way that he liked). "Doubt it, Cheol Ketchum." Jeonghan said before shoving Seungcheol off of his bed once more. 

"Hyung! There's a bulbasaur in the bathroom!" 

_Oh no..._

_-_

The next one to go down the abyss known as Pokemon Go was Mingyu. Why was Jeonghan surprised, of _course_ it was Mingyu. The poor pup followed Seungcheol around like it was nobody's business, not to mention his knack for wandering. Now, he could wander and catch pokemon at the same time. "Mingyu, can you pass me the-" 

"Hyung don't move!" Jeonghan freezes and he prays to whatever deity up there that it isn't a spider. Oh god, please don't let it be a spider. 

A few more seconds before Mingyu pumps a fist in the air, phone clutched tightly in the other hand. "Who would've thought a zapdos would be right in our kitchen! And behind  _you_ of all people!" Mingyu chuckles to himself before grabbing the bottle of ketchup and tossing it over to a stunned Jeonghan. "I have to go and tell Coups-hyung! He'll be so jealous!" 

Jeonghan suddenly didn't feel all that hungry. 

- 

Mingyu, he expected, but Jihoon? That came out of left field. Again, despite the producer's love for pikachu and his collection of pokemon cards, and his plush jigglypuff... okay, maybe he  _should_ have seen that one coming... 

 _"_ I'm going to kill him." Jeonghan mutters as he walks alongside Jihoon, hand tucked in the older's as Jeonghan led him through the silent streets of Seoul. They were finished with practice and Jeonghan had offered to stay behind to help Jihoon pack up. The rest had gone on ahead, leaving Jeonghan to watch Jihoon finish up. Of course, once they were outside, Jihoon took out his phone and grasped at Jeonghan's hand. 

_"It's to keep me from getting lost and from running into any poles." he had said before smiling up at Jeonghan._

It would have warmed Jeonghan's heart had it not been for the fact that on Jihoon's other hand was Jeonghan's biggest rival to date. 

_Fucking Pokemon Go._

"I hope you don't mean Coups-hyung." Jihoon said, eyes still focused on his screen. Jeonghan grunted before tugging Jihoon to the right, avoiding another near-hit pole.  _Maybe he should just let him run into one by mistake..._

 _"_ Ofcourse I mean Seungcheol. He's the reason you all are now walking pokedexes."  _He really needed to stop with the pokereferences..._

"Hmm... Well, I guess that's true." Jihoon said with a nod before shutting off his phone and looking up at Jeonghan, hand still comfortably wound in the older's. "But you know he's been quite upset that you have been avoiding him. Maybe you guys should talk." Jeonghan huffed before gnawing at his bottom lip. 

By far, this had to be one of the stupidest fights they've been in. 

- 

"Jisoo, what the-" 

"Listen, I know you hate it, but look how cool it is! There's a Lapras in the shower!" Jeonghan wraps a towel around his waist as Jisoo unabashedly waves his phone around after barging into the bathroom. 

"That's it!" 

He lets out a loud, almost gutteral growl before making his way to his room, passing by a stunned Mingyu and Jihoon, hair still damp from the shower and towel hanging precariously on his waist. 

"Choi Seungcheol!" Seungcheol jumps as Jeonghan slams the door shut, arms crossed over his chest as he stares down at his boyfriend lounging on his mattress. Seungcheol visibly gulps before pushing himself up to stand infront of Jeonghan, eyes drifting down to his bare chest before looking back up to meet Jeonghan's eyes. 

"You quit that pokemon go this instant or I swear to all that is holy that I-" 

"Okay."

Jeonghan stops himself, the tension stilling in his shoulders as Seungcheol smiles at him with that smile that makes his stomach flutter, amusement sparkling in his eyes. He feels Seungcheol pull him closer, arms wrapping around his waist and breath ghosting across his face. He rests his hands on Seungcheol's chest and frowns. 

"Really? You're not going to put up a fight?" Seungcheol pretends to think for a while before shaking his head. Jeonghan grunts before leaning more into Seungcheol's hold. "Honestly, Cheol, you're so annoying, I was so ready for a fight too." Jeonghan mutters against the cloth of Seungcheol's shirt, a small smile playing on his lips as Seungcheol's chest vibrates with laughter. 

"Only you, Jeonghan, would want to go into a fight because you were prepared." 

"Only because I knew I was going to win." 

Seungcheol shakes his head before pulling away for Jeonghan to look at him. "It's just a stupid game. I'm sorry it got so out of hand." Jeonghan hums in mild understanding before letting out a sigh and moving his hands to rest at the back of Seungcheol's neck, fingers playing with the hair on his nape. 

"My argument was pretty good too..." Jeonghan lamented. "I was even going to bring up an ultimatum. It was either I go, or the Pokemon go." Seungcheol scoffed and Jeonghan smiled proudly. "See the play with words?" Seungcheol let out a bright laugh that had Jeonghan smiling from ear to ear. He wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. Seungcheol rested his forehead against his before capturing his lips in a knee-buckling, toe curling kiss. 

"Jeonghan, I choose you." Seungcheol murmurs against Jeonghan's lips.

"I will always choose you." 

\---

**AN: AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA oh god, it's 3:02 am, I have a paper due tomorrow and I typed up _this._ I hope you all like it. I hope to those who have access to Pokemon Go, you're having fun, and I hope that we all just laugh at my attempt. Talk to me on twitter! I'm @ehyocoups :)**

**xxx Ange**


End file.
